A New Direction for Pitch Perfect
by An Odd One
Summary: Ever since Regionals she knows she wants that girl, with graduation coming soon she needs a plan. If she can just get her to agree to go to Barden University to put A Cappella National Championship on her resume. Faberry with Bechloe later. Mostly M or playfully T
1. Chapter 1

A New Direction for Pitch Perfect

It was at the Reginal Championship for high school Glee when it happened. Moments after her group The New Directions was announced first place, everyone was very excited. They all hugged and congratulated each other on a great performance. She passed her hugs and happy smiles to everyone in turn. Finn and Puck split off to go grab the trophy an dthe lime light leaving everyone else in a huddled giddy circle. She hugged her bestfriends, members also, deeply. Then her former rival, and sometimes friend spun from her GBF to look awkwardly at a girl she accepted despite the mean and hurtful things said and done. They smiled and slowly came together for the shared friendly winners hug.

That is when it happened. . . A warm feeling she did not recognise flushed through her body. What was she feeling, why was she feeling it now, and even more important how the hell does she get more. They pulled apart slowly, each one looking at the other just as confused.

Just then they were both grabbed into a giant group hug as Finn and Puck returned with the trophy. She was shoved into the little brunette and to her utter amazement, that warm feeling was back bigger than before. To say it was just a feeling is to deminish the entirety of the experience. Confusion, fear, happiness, pure heart pounding joy gripped her the instant they touched again. The group pushed tighter to gether. She was smushed into her bestfriend on one side and the brunette on the other. Everyone bowed over into the center to meet the ones on the other side. Her bare leg was connected to the brunette's, her arm was on the thin dress of her team mate/ ex-rival and to her sheer astonishment the source of a heat she could not explain.

She looked at the cheek meer inches from her lips. Her hand around the other side pinched between the brunette and her ex-boyfriend Finn. 'NO!', she thought, this can not be real, it is just the win, the excitement. But, she was a National Cheer Champion, what was this compared to that, ' Quinn Fabray get a hold of yourself!' She slid her hand around and felt the brunette's tight ab muscles. "OH, dear God!", she let out involuntarely as the realization hit her and the heat flashed into a crescendo. Heart pounding, legs weakening, pure uncontrolled heat slammed into her core. SHe closed her eyes, leaned into the source of the heat, as her legs wobbled. A stronger arm than she would have given credit for, gripped her side pulling her up. Opening her eyes, she stared wide eyed at her savior, the source of all her angst and frustration for the past two years; Rachel Barbera freakin Berry! This girl was making her hot, not just hot; sweaty, steamy, uncontrollable core burning HOT.

She didn't break the contact, she was frozen, Rachel did to look at her and ask with a earth moving smile, "Quinn, are you OK?"

Was Quinn OK? Wait who was she? Quinn, right, that was her name. Of course she was OK, she was Quinn Fabray. Everyone wanted to be her and feared her. If the world collalpsed around her, Quinn would be OK. Sh e opened her mouth to spit that knowledge out in her face, but "Uhhh", was what came free.

Finn pulled Rachel off stage and the warmth was gone. Ragel looked back for the briefest of seconds. . .

"All I could think is how bad I wanted to be holding her in my arms, " Quinn confessed towards the mirror on her vanity.

"Rachel," Santana said with a smirk, "The Hobbit! The one Sue Silvester sent you in to destroy, at your request. That Rachel?"

" I know it is hard to explain. I mean I have always loved the way she sings, and I had no idea of the strenuous workout schedule she maintains." Quinn thought as she remembered how she had cornered Kurt to torture information out of Rachel's GBF.

"Ok, explain later how you know that little tid bit, get back to Reginals. What happened next?"

"We left and all went to breadsticks to celebrate."

"And you squeazed into the booth in the center next to her oposite from Finn," Santana remembered.

Quinn remembered the night fondly. As she slid into the booth she was pressed up against Rachel as everyone forced there way into the same booth. Her bare leg was against Rachel's and the heat was back. She spent the whole night trying to talk and fumbling as the heat caused her to forget how. Rachel never pulled away, and Quinn figured she liked the contact or the attention. She watched with admiration how Rachel, who was the outsider, was the center of attention and played to the crowd like she was born to be a star. Then everyone left and the heat was gone, replaced by that naggin need for comfort she had on the stage hours before.

"I like breadsticks," Brittany broke into the conversation, " but you can get pizza and hambergers there also, why not call it Breadsticks, Pizza, and Hambergers?"

"Breadsticks is unique and special, you can get pizza and hambergers at a thousand places named after them, but Breadsticks is unique to Lima, Ohio," Santana said with a grin and a smile that Quinn knew had more undertone of love that Santana intended to show.

"And being unique and special is the best like us," Brittany said with a bounce in her step as she danced around Quinn's room. "I am going for a bottled water. Anyone want one?"

"Why thank you, sweet Britt always keepin me hydrated," Santana said as she turned to further interrogate Quinn.

As Brittany left Quinn stared at her bestfriend with that boss Cheerio look, "Why not tell her you are in love with her?"

"What, we are just messing around sex between best friends is just sex," Santana said with a dismissive wave.

Quinn knew her better, and knew very well she only had threesomes with guys to make sure Brittany was happy and would not leave to be with just a man without Santana. "We both know you only told her that so she would not tell everyone and let it get back to your abuela. She is your world, your every thought of everyday. I think I know how you feel."

"Damn it!" Santana yelled. "Now I have to be nice to the hobbit."

Quinn cringed at the name she originally made up to annoy Rachel. "Please, can you start calling her Rachel and with a bit of respect."

"Yes, ma'am," Santana saluted her ex-cheerio captain. "What will you be calling her in the mean time? Honey, sweatheart, baby cakes, love and one woman's only joy."

That is when she was tackled to the floor and pinned beneath Quinn's legs. "I need you to be ok with this, and have my back like always. I really think I could like her a lot." Quinn was looking directly into Santana's eyes while holding her face with both hands. "And be nice to her, just incase she leaves Finn and I do get her . . ."

"Over here in a awkward position, kinda like this," Santana said from beneath Quinn while pinching her butt.

"Oh, wresting. I wanna play," Brittany said as she tackled Quinn from the doorway.

"Pin her down Brits, so we can get the dets about Breadsticks, and then maybe talk some sence into her."

"Sence about what, loving Rachel? That makes total sence, I thought you were into her last year," Brittany said bluntly.

"What," Santana and Quinn said together, looking at each other like twins do when they finish each others sentences.

"Well, Quinn would draw those picture of Rachel smiling, then throw them away and do the funy ones that I liked."

Quinn hid her face behind her hair as Santana glared at her like she just kicked a cat. She had forgot about those. She liked to draw and Rachel had a really nice smile that she would draw repeatedly and tear up thinking it was frustration over Finn dating Rachel. Wait, no she didn't like Rachel dating her ex-boyfriend, not the fact that Finn was dating Rachel. . . "Son of a . . .," Quinn blurted out involuntarily. 'Have to get a hold on yourself and stop doing that,' she thought as the reality hit her on the side of the head. Wait, that was a pillow.

Santana hit her hard, "You have been thinking about her for a year, and you are just telling us now!"

"Telling you, I just realized that is what I was thinking that long ago," she thought more about the times she would draw at night alone in her room. 'OH SHIT,' her sketch pad was on her desk behind Santana.

"What are you looking at," Santana asked as she looked behind her at Quinn's clean and neat desk. "It has been two weeks since Reginals, and you have had all this time to think this through." The wheels turned in her head as she saw Brittany on top of Quinn and what was on the desk behind her. She jumped up and reached for the pad, whipping through the pages of Cheerio drawings, and artsy looking sketches of trees.

Quinn felt Brittany shift to lean towards the pad, and flipped her into Santana's legs as she jumped to her feat and after the evidence she knew was in the back of her book. "Santana Lopez, you know that book is private Quinn Fabray business."

"Yep, and now I know why you always kept it to yourself," Santana smirked like the Chesire Cat who had all the secrets. "Dis your spank bank, El' Capitan!"

"Don't be cras, do I look like one of the guys," she said flippantly knowing full well she had every curve she could see memorised. Every eyelash, earlobe, and sutle curve that defined Rachel's profile was behind her eyelids everytime she closed them.

Santana stopped moving and stood in silence as she cleared the empty pages and came to the hidden sketches in the back. "Wow, you make her look good. Maybe you will be good together."

Quinn blushed. "You got my back, San?"

"Always, Quinn you ma girl, I got you."

"I wonder if she is as good a kisser as Quinn is," Brittany's lovely voice snuck into the silence.

Quinn knew how much Santana hated to hear Brittany talk about anyone other than her in any loving fashion. "I hope one day to find out."

"Well, that explains the weird ass playlist you had us listening too after Breadsticks when you brought us here. Those are all songs Rachel would sing at lunch and Glee Club practices." Santana looked at Quinn as she handed the pad to Brittany.

"It is senior year, we will all be leaving soon. I don't have time to get to her," Quinn said somber.

"We will think of something," Santana tried.

"What about acapella?" Brittany asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Britt, what does acapella have to do with us graduating?" Santana asked pulling Brittany into a sweet hug, that caused Quinn to wonder who was holding Rachel right now.

"I was listening to this acapella podcast about the National Acapella Championships. There is this school called Barden University, some fancy school for big brains, and smart people to become doctors and lawyers. Well, it seems they have a few championship level acapella teams, one of which is an all women group called The Barden Bellas, headed for the National finals in a few months. Hey our National Championship is in a few months too, I hope we see them, that would be awesome." Brittany finished with a smile, and a kiss for Santana.

"There you go, convince the hob. . .," Santana started her insult until Quinn cut her Cheerio Boss eyes. "Rachel, sweet Rachel, to go to Barden and put championship acapella on her NYADA resume."

"Hmm, way to go Brittany," Quinn started, " but how to convince her to put off her Broadway dream?"

"You use your Fabray charm to change her mind on multiple fronts. I have seen you talk an entire football team into cleaning strangers cars, so the Cheerios could get new gear. No one says no to Queen Quinn Fabray when she wants something. You just have to reign in this new infatuation you have with her lady parts until you think out the logical way she can't say no to."

"Ohh, lady parts, I like those," Brittany says as she sucks on Santana's ear. "Can we all play now?"

"Wish I could, but I have a lot of information to look up," Quinn said walking to her desk computer. "You take Santana to Frannie's old room and I will see you guys for breakfast and our morning run."

They left and Quinn started researching Barden University, and The Barden Bellas.

AN: This is the first chapter of hopefully many to come. I have several story ideas, on many subjects. I hope someone likes my take on a Faberry Story.

Obviously Bechloe to follow soon, but Becca is still in high school all angsty and stuff, and The Bellas still have the Nationals to spew out, so everyone is busy right now.

I will try to answer any questions, if anyone has any. I am not sure about story ideas, cause I write from the hip as it comes to me. Updates as soon as possible and write a story if you have one you are thinking about, I read as many as I write.


	2. Chapter 2

A. N.

As one of my favorite fanfic writers would say, "I don't own these characters or the shows, just the thoughts in my own head, Enjoy."

Chapter 2

"Are you up yet?" The voice broke through the silence of her snooze buttoned sleep. "We have to be in the Quad in an hour or she will kill us."

She couldn't decide who she hated more at this moment, that bossy tone or just how much trouble she would be in for being late. "I'm up," she lied from her pillow, as she rolled out of bed. "This better be worth all this or I will kill you and her."

She really didn't hate her roommate, she actually liked her. Stuck up daddies girl that she is or was until this redhead got her to loosen up. It had taken a while for the two women to warm up to each other, her roommates up tight no nonsence in direct opposition to her bright sunny disposition. Dispite her grumpy attitude this morning she was a smiles all day kinda girl. Thirty quick minutes of prep later, blazer and scarf on they were out the door with an arm in arm smile.

"Coffee please, and I will love you forever," she pleaded with her roommate.

"Fine, but we have to be there for the tour, you know how she is," her roommate was talking about a certain team leader who would yell at them daily. You know how they say there is no 'I in TEAM', well she found it in the 'A' hole that was their team leader. She would just quit if she didn't love to sing so much, and had not learned to adore her roommate.

"You really think we will find anyone she wil approve of?" she asked walking up to the counter.

"A couple pre-fresh with talent and 'bikini ready bodies' for full registration will be a snap," Aubry stated with pure confidence and a straighten posture.

The take charge attitude was one of the blondes charming qualities, and this readhead liked the forcefull nature of her movements. She had thought about the blonde sometimes when she got all agressive, it was kinda hot and this was college after all. But of course Aubry's daddy would never approve, so she smiled to herself, stiffled the warm feeling, and gave her a stiff nod, "Right."

"If not we will run laps every practice until Nationals, no worries," the blondes voice cracked, before the patented Posen smile flashed out, "We got this, game face on." There it was the smile, the confidence; she was in her element. All the power and grace of a senator's wife on election day.

She wasn't nearly as nervous as Aubry who the captain ran ragged daily. At least two thousand high school seniors would be here on campus today for the pre-freshmen tour of Barden University. That didn't even include the ones who skipped the tour, foriegn exchange, faculty dependents, legacies, and last minute transfers would double that number.

The reached there spot and set up the Bella's booth in the Quad with minutes to spare as crowds started gathering around the area. She didn't really want to be here, but she knew Aubry wouldn't pass up the chance to be the face of the Bella's and she was nothing if not team spirit personified.

"Keep your eyes open for potentials," Aubry chirped.

"It is early, and we have all day," she was the calm to Aubry's passion, "Stay calm and focused," she soothed as she scanned the crowd.

Several hours and two potential recruits later, Aubry was much calmer and starting to relax. She could see the funny roommate she adored come through in the greetings and smiles as the day progressed. She was feeling really good about the day when she caught the flash of a smile across the Quad. The face of a brunette with deep eyes and a serious look about her, moving through the crowd. She seemed to avoid contact, like she didn't like crowds. She turned and the smile flashed out again. Who was she smiling at while dodging teenage frat boys? Scanning the crowd she seemed to be centering on someone at a booth. The brunette stopped at the booth and casually hugged a man. Who was that? Wait she knew that face, Professor Mitchell, she had seen him around campus.

The brunette was short, she had to stretch up to reach his neck. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, a really dark shirt with necklaces and arm bands. She had large headphones around her neck and very bad ass boots, not gothic but very dark. 'Nice ass to go with that killer smile', she thought as the woman was turning from the hug to follow the Professor through the Quad. She would never classify herself as straight or gay, more 'tri' as in try it and see if it fits, but at this moment she was warm all over watching as the brunette passed their booth at a steady pase. She grinned a little as they passed, and the woman flashed that smile again. The short brunette was pleading with him about something while he pointed out booth after booth of activities.

"Chloe!" Aubry was calling to her from somewhere off in the distance. She looked over her shoulder expecting to see the irate blonde had followed someone. To her surprise she could see Aubry still at the Bella's booth, it was she who had moved. Involutarily, she had followed after the brunette as she passed, entent on the conversation she heard.

Halfway across the Quad, flustered by her sudden awareness she blurted the only thing her brain could spit out, "Coffee! I need coffee," she called back. She needed something alright, but it wasn't in a cup, it was in a little plaid miniskirt and walking with purpose in tall black boots. Aubry yelled something in her direction about 'Latte', but she was solely focused of catching the brunette and finding out who was behind those eyes and that devious smile.

She followed them in to a building, trying to catch as much of the conversation as she could. Were they running off to a secluded location? What made people fall for professors? Is that what she was up too? Those that seem to do that were either really loose or overly angsty. She had alot of angst to her walk, and seemed very angry. Who could look at those eyes and make that smile hurt for any reason. 'Chloe get a grip, you don't even know her and she might be sleeping with her professor.'

"L.A."

That was her voice, so intoxicating.

"You know, Los Angeles, it is in California," The brunette stated with a smart ass flip of her wrist.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. She was from there or heading there? So many questions she needed answers to.

"As in the other side of the country."

"Yes Becca," Professor Mitchell said, "I have seen maps."

Becca, fitting name for such a fiesty looking woman, Chloe noted it for later.

"I want to produce music, for that I have to be in L.A. Why not just give me the money and I will get a small place?"

"You need to go to college. You are very smart you could do anything," he said loudly. Chloe suddenly found herself rooting for the professor's side in this.

"Music Producer is a thing, people have been doing it for years," the brunette countered.

"And many fail with no education to fall back on," he answered.

"Good one," He was still in this Chloe agreed whole heartedly and grabbed her big mouth as she realize that was out loud.

"Are you calling your only daughter a failure?"

'Daughter', Chloe swallowed letting out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding. I knew he was to goody goody for an affair, and she seemed to be too smart to be the loose and easy type. 'Alright professor you are still in this, being daddy caries more weight.' Chloe felt like a boxing coach trying to keep hope alive.

"I am not letting you waste your brains and my money on L.A. with no education. I put that away for your future. Just because you had a big fight with some girls at your school. Doesn't mean you it will happen here. Your mother said it was bad and you home schooled yourself in your room for the rest of the year."

This was a serious sore spot fo the brunette who emediately closed off and wanted out of the conversation. Chloe felt horrible for her, and for the easedropping. She would find a way to get her to open up, she just needed her fighter to win this championship bout.

"This is one of the best universaries in the country," he pleaded. "Give it a try, make friends be social, join an activity group."

'Like a certain acapella group,' Chloe grinned.

"Give it a year, see how it goes," he was in negotiation mode. "After that we will talk about L.A."

Chloe looked from the professor to Becca, bouncing from foot to foot. Fingers crossed and breath

"Fine, it looks like I don't have much choice," Becca was visiably angry but warming to the idea.

"YES!", Chloe yelled from behind the wall were she was hiding. 'Oh shit!' Smooth Beale, very suttle. Why not run up and thank him? I need to get out of here. She quietly exited the building and ran back to the Quad.

"Where is my latte?" Aubry asked.

"What latte? Oh there was huge line, I will try again later," Chloe weasled. "I may have found a possible recruit. Bad ass brunette with style and bikini ready body as requested."

"Very productive of you. I also may have a positive note to add to the day. I just finished talking with a stunning National Cheerleading champion from Lima, Ohio. She seems very interrested. Her Glee group just won Regionals, and is heading for Nationals," Aubry was beaming with confidence.

Chloe was so happy she was having a better day, and the new recruits sounded promising. But her mind was on the brunette. It was tentative at best but she would have to keep her eye out for those eyes and that smile on Orientation Day. Becca Mitchell and Chloe Beale would have to become fast friends, she would make sure of it.

A.N.

Spoilers ahead, fair warning.

I know it has been a while, I am working so much. I really hope someone likes the story so far, and what New Direction it will be taking. I pick characters and give them a situation then start writing. No outline, no pupose, the characters do what they will as the scenes play out in my head. If there is a scene in particular or an interaction that you see going another way, comment or PM and I will see how it goes. I see Aubry and Quinn very close, alot in common there. Chloe and Rachel of course, those to bubbly personalities feeding off each other is one of the main reasons for the starting idea.

Big shout out to anyone who can name the fanfic author the quote up top comes from. If you do read their stories, they are awesome.

"Support your bard" : another quote. I promise to give credit to both next chapter. But first lets see who is a fan or gives two seperate shits.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Back again to add more. I hope you all like it so far, and

"I don't own these characters or their shows, just the thoughts in my head"::: heyalove8713, Many props to this awesome witer. PLease go and check out their page.

Chapter 3

It was Monday moring in Lima, Ohio. Quinn was back from her weekend tour of Barden University. She was feeling really good after the talk she had with Aubry Posen and the other Bella's. Phase one of the plan was done. Phase two was get friendly with Rachel Berry. She had, after much complaining, convinced Santana with Brittany's help into talking to Rachel and getting close. As she made her way down the halls she now owned once more, she scanned the faces for either her latina bestfriend or the brunette who vexed her thoughts so much. She spotted both of them at Rachel's locker, Santana leaning on the lockers with Brittany leaning lovingly on her. How know one found out what they were up too she really couldn't understand. Anyone who saw the two of them for more than a few minutes should have put it together.

But her focus drifted to the other locker, and Rachel Berry. Even Quinn had to question the logic of falling for the little diva. She had been obnoxiously peppy, convinced she was Barbra Streisand's clone and heir to the broadway throne. She had also moved in on Finn, Quinn's boyfriend at the time. No one took from head cheer bitch in charge, or HBIC as she was known around school. The sheer audacity of her to assume she had rights to Quinn's property. But there it was, Quinn actually admired her for not being afraid of HBIC. To stand boldly in the face of every slushy attack and insult threw her way. It took guts and strength to still show up and do it with a smile.

That smile, the one she had on now, it seemed to light up the whole hallway. How could these creatins not see it for the brilliance it was. Anger flashed in her eyes, and she cleared her throat. Freshmen scattered as she stood in the hallway eyeing each and everyone who dared not move. Santana saw it and grinned knowingly, she loved seeing HBIC scare the populace. Looking at Sanatana's smirk, Quinn moved up to Rachel. The little brunette was stretching up to get her books out of the back of her locker. Quinn's eyes ran down the length of her legs and back up to the really short skirt that barely covered her round ass. Biting her lip to hold in the moan that was begging to be let out, she squeezed her binder to her chest.

"No she didn't," Sanatana said to Brittany who was whispering in her ear.

"She who?" Rachel asked looking at Satana, when she spun with her back to the lockers surprised to see Quinn looking at her from a feet away. "Hel- Hello, Quinn," she stammered looking at Quinn.

"Rachel," Quinn didn't mean it to come out so formal. Internally she was bashing her head against the locker.

"We were just telling Rachel about the girls night out to breadsticks," Santana said nodding towards Rachel.

"Right, girls night," Quinn quick on here feet rebounded. "We used to do it all the time with the Cheerios after a big event. Togetherness kinda thing."

"You mean for our win at reginals," Rachel seemed happy to be included. "That is an excellent idea, I am sure Finn and I will be honored to attend."

"Finn?" Quinn was flustered hearing her speak of the two as one. "Why would he be there?" She was spiraling towards anger, why did that name seem to always do that.

"What she means is," Santana turned Rachel towards herself to give Quinn time to collect her thoughts, "It is a girls night. You know Cheerios was all girls, girl bonding. You do have girlfriends right, and Miss Porcelain doesn't count."

"Well no," Rachel thought, " other than Glee, I don't really have many friends. "I mean Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes are friendly with me and they are Glee members, so they of course would have to be invited.

"Of course," Quinn reinstated, 'OF COURSE', invite the whole team while we are at it.

Santana could see the steam rising from Quinn as she struggled with her anger. "All girls welcome, the more the merrier. But girls no boyfriends or the loud male side that calls itself men of Glee. Let them all play football or video games. We will be living it up and letting out hair down."

Quinn fealing the anger subside a bit, planned on separate tables or sides of the table. Whatever she could do to get a private conversation away from prying ears. Finn's step brother would not be allowed. To close to him for such information. "Please let Kurt know, any other time and he would be welcome."

Santana was doing her best not to laugh, as she heard Quinn's attempt at civility. "Gossip and lady stuff, he wouldn't want to be there for that anyay."

"I don't know he has really good skin, he probably has a great skinn care regimen," Brittany spoke up from behind Santana.

"But no lady parts," Santana whispered to her.

"Oh right," Brittany seem to deflate. "No fun. He must be sad."

"Uhuh," Rachel shook off Brittany's ramble," So when are we thinking of having this girls night out. Reginals was last week, and we are already moving forward on planns for Nationals. Timing wise it is still within the fesable range for celebration, but if we wait we may not be rested well enough for practice.

Leave it to Rachel to over think or complicate a simple girls night out. Quinn couldn't figure out if it was cute or really annoying. Since she did it with a smile and the last approving look she was looking for was from Quinn, she went with cute. Looking down and biting her lip she caught her eyes on Rachel's thighs again. Quickly looking up into questioning stars from Santana and a knowing smirk from Brittany who had begun to rub on Sanatan's side. "Tomorrow, the boys have a late practice, so no Glee. We will all meet up at six unless you need a ride." She said it with confidence but a hint of need.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany, "Ok, you were right. Yes she did."

Brittany chuckled and bounced clapping, "I told ya, I have a sick since about these things."

"You mean six sence," Rachel corrected her.

"No I think she got that one right, but I am not allowed to comment until further notice," she laughed looking at Quinn.

"We will discuss it," Quinn eyed the latina and Brittany both before meeting them a few feet away. Spinning on her heal she looked Rachel over one last time. "If you need a ride you have my number, don't hesitate to call."

"Yes, I do," Rachel confirmed. "The Glee call list, I never expected to use it for personal calls but I will see if it is required."

So badly she wanted to just scream, she could call just to talk that would be ok too. "Well, you have it for whatever you need to call about."

"Rides, or RIDES," Santana said leaning into Brittany as they walked away. "Which do you think she really means?"

"UHEM," HBIC cleared her throat and Santana and Brittany both scooted faster.

They cleared the bathroom door before Quinn looked at them both with a death stare,

"Yes she did what?"

"Creamy panties," Brittany stated clearly with no fear.

"Britts, ixna on the eamy antys pay," Santana said looking at Quinn's glare. But just before Quinn could blow a new fuse she rolled her eyes, "Awe, come on blondie we both saw you bite your lip looking at her ass. Then craddle your binder to hide your pointy chesties.

Quinn looked away, clearly embarassed they knew her that well. "It is Monday morning at school, I have more control over my hormones than either of you clearly," she stated pointing to Brittany holding on to Santana's arm.

"Clearly," Santana giggled unimpressed by the lie. "Does HBIC need a minute to compose herself or do you want to stew in it till lunch?"

"Bitch," Quinn stated closing the stall door.

Quinn spent the next two days passing conversations towards Rachel and including her in as much as she could convince Santana to endure. She was even nice to Kurt at least once she could remember. She hinted about phone calls and almost called Rachel last night herself. If only Rachel would take that initiative and call or text she could move this along so much faster.

Two hours before school ended she felt her phone buzz. 'Santana bitching about Sue Sylvester again.' She figured. When she pulled it out and looked at the name, she was stunned. Rachel had texted her, about damn time. If she wasn't so hot, she would find her right now she would strangle the little shit.

Rachel: Quinn, I will require a ride if it would be convienent.

Even in text she is infuriatingly proper, yet utterly respectful to someone she has known fear of. As the emotional rollercoaster played out in her eyes. She stared at the text wondering how she could respond with what she wanted to say without saying too much. Quinn centered her emotions and typed out a simple reply.

Quinn: Of course, would you like a ride from school also.

She watched the clock and tapped her pen on her desk for two minutes, before her phone buzzed, she counted.

Rachel: My daddy usually picks me up when Finn has practice, but I can tell him. Thank you.

Quinn read the text and she already new the information, but now she was angry at it being put up in front of her face. 'Of all the stupid, inconsiderate!' Quinn had to let go of the desk which was creaking from the pressure she was exerting on the wood. The girl next to her scooted her desk a little farther out of reaching distance. Realizing she was upset at the text she slammed her phone on her desk and started sketching on her table cover. Just then it buzzed again.

Rachel: Can I ask a personal question?

Quinn perked up at the thought, she wants to know something personal. No boy ever wanted to know anything about her, except her bra size. Cooling down she answered the text.

Quinn: Anything you want to know. Ask.

She didn't mean for it to be so brisk and to the point, but she was still a little pissed about the Finn comment. It better be good or she may rethink this whole thing.

:: Pen tapping impatiently. Desk scooting again:::: Quinn cut the girl a set of eyes that conveyed her annoyance and frustration with a hint of serious displeasure at her desk movement. The girl put her head down on her desk praying for the bell to save her. 'I still got it', she thought as the girls eyes disappeared.

Rachel: I thought you didn't like me much. I know we are teammates and it has been better. I am just wondering about your ententions once we are alone in your car.

"Wow," Santana said reading the text. "Do you think she knows or is this her thinking we are going to slushy her in your car?"

"I am sure she is just thinking we are out to get her," Quinn answered her having called an inpromptu meeting in the bathroom moments after the bell rang. "But if she mentions Hudson's name one more time, I may kill her."

"I thought you were done with Finn?" Santana questioned.

"I am but knowing he is all she thinks about, will drive me to break one of the two in half." Quinn was flustered, frustrated and clearly all over the spectrum.

"Breath Quinn you are the HBIC, you do not get flustered. You cause others to shit there pants and run. So get a grip," Santana chastised her holding her arms. "Did you answer her?"

"No," Quinn said, "I was staring at the text when the bell rang."

"Well, think of something witty and sooth the girl, before you scare her off. I can't believe I am helping with this insanity."

"Well, you promised to help," Quinn said.

Quinn: Rachel, we are friends so please meet me at my car so we can celebrate our friendship.

Two hours later they were walking towards Quinn's car when Santana looking at Quinn said, "OK girls, we are off. We will see the two of you later today." Grinning towards Quinn, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Quinn, who was looking at Rachel's neck as they walked, stopped wide eyed and spun to look at Santana and Brittany climb into her car. Collecting her thoughts, she turned back to Rachel and said, "We are respectful ladies, and we wouldn't stoop to such things."

"I know," Santana laughed, "If you did, you wouldn't be so -frustrated-," she imphasized the word knowing it was a sore spot for Quinn.

Quinn wanted to go and tackle her into her car, and beat the smart-ass right out of her. But a shy smile from Rachel calmed her down. As truely frustrated as she was, spending quality time getting to know the brunette was a more pressing need. There were things about Rachel she didn't know, things about her past, or plans for the future, that was more than enough motivation to make this night happen.

In the car on the ride to Rachel's house Quinn looked at Rachel's legs in that impossibly short skirt. Yes she was a Cheerio and their uniforms were sliced up, and plenty short enough, but she had spanks under them. It was required attire for the position, and she had made her peace and excepted it. Rachel on the other hand, had always seemed quiet and proper, the short skirts we out of place with the button down and the sweater. After looking at the road she glanced over towards Rachel running the full length of her petite frame. Rachel was looking out the window, trying not to move or touch anything. Quinn warmed at the thought, she was making Rachel shy. She didn't want her to shy away, she wanted her to open up and talk, the question is how to do it.

Quinn felt that familiar warmth and readjusted in her seat. Was Rachel's legs getting her hot, or the idea of having the petite brunette this close. Rachel looked towards Quinn and she looked away out her own window.

"Quinn?" It was a question. Quiet and pleading in tone.

"Yes," Quinn replied quickly and dry. She really had to learn how to talk to Rachel. Most of the interractions they had over the years were brief or harsh. If this was going to work, she needed to soften up and speak like someone who actually liked the other person.

Rachel looked at Quinn, "You are quiet and I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me a moment ago, and before.

Shit she noticed, smooth Fabray.

"Is this truely ok?" Rachel asked squirming a bit in her seat.

Oh god, she is moving and that shy tone to her voice. The timid almost pleading nature, like someone who just wants to be accepted. She wanted her badly, but she had hurt her so much in the past, how is she supposed to break through the walls she helped build. "Rachel you are a talented singer and on stage you bring such a presence of power and control. Is it any wonder we want you around us. I know we have had our difficulties in the past."

"Yes," Rachel interrupted her thoughts, "I have appologized for the way it happened."

Quinn gritted her teeth. "That situation has worked itself out, and eventhough Finn and I are friendly now, it is a sore subject I would like to dismiss."

"I understand, I will refrain from speaking of it," Rachel replied with a bit of that timidness. Quinn was failing again.

"Look Finn and I dated. He was football quarterback, I was head cheerleader it was expected. I no longer do what is expected, I have realized the rom com norm we were told about in all those eighties movies is bullshit and we have to make this up as we go along. I was supposed to marry the football jock, hate the rival and be fruitfull and multiply." Quinn gringed inside just a little at the Celibacy Club lesson creaping up in back of her mind. "But here is the real world deal. I want to marry whoever I fall in love with. I don't want to be looked down on for thinking different. I don't hate the rival, I really admire her." Her heart beat picked up a few extra beats, she was breathing hard. "I don't want to fight, I want to know what she is thinking, how her day has been. I want her to be in my life and know why I am upset." She paused and took another deep breath. "You wanted to be my friend, and I couldn't understand why. I get it now, because I want the same thing. Please say you understand." Quinn realized her tone was now pleading, but she had to get Rachel to understand if not all of it then at least how much she was working towards making this friendship work.

"I understand," Rachel looked down at her hands. "I am sorry for thinking you had ulterior motives for this evening." Looking up at Quinn she smiled that warm smile that Quinn was remembering when she closed her eyes. "I am ready to be a part of this girls night and loosen up and enjoy."

It worked, Quinn breathed easier. "Thank you," Quinn's heartbeat slowed to a steady beat and she smiled back at Rachel. "Now what shall we listen too?"

"Well, this is your car what would interrest you?" Rachel asked as she tapped her feet excitedly.

"Have you ever heard of Pentatonix?" Quinn asked. "They are an a ccapella group that started in college, now they tour all around the world."

"Of course I have," Rachel beamed excitedly. "Kirstin Maldonado's voice is amazing. She has a great range and their choices of music is always interresting."

Quinn smiled, she knew them of course she knew them. Rachel Berry was a music wikipedia. Well, at least she wouldn't have to explain who they were and what a cappella was. "I just found about them recently, I pickup this album yesterday. I have only been able to listen to it once."

"Well, sounds great. You will love it the more you listen. A capella is a wonderful art form. To produce full range sounds with no instrumental accutrament is a talent for the stage setting."

Rachel was giddy, and talkative for the rest of the ride. As the songs played they sang along with the music. That powerful voice overtaking Quinn's stereo, and warming her insides. She really did love to hear Rachel belt out her voice. To see her eyes light up, even if she was only performing for Quinn and herself. She was special, and no Santana this was not insanity.

"I had alot of fun tonight," Rachel said as Quinn pulled up to her house. "It was a true delight to see everyone so free and happy. The playfullness of everyone outside of an educational institution, was a joy to be a part of."

"I am glad you had fun, and let your hair down, so to speak," Quinn smiled her reply. "I hope you will consider me a friend. You have my number, please feel free to include me in your day to day." Quinn hoped she didn't sound like she was begging. Friendly Quinn, be patient.

"Absolutely," Rachel's smile broadened at the meer thought of sharing a text chain conversation with her 'girlfriends'. Then suddenly got serious. "But you will let me know if I go overboard?" It was obviously a question and an admission of previous behavior.

"I will treat you the same as I do San and Brittney when they go off on a rant," Quinn smiled to herself thinking of the duo. "You will know if I have heard enough text buzzing for the day." Like today when Santana wouldn't shut up about Quinn's frustrating morning. "It is all in fun and I for one look forward to at least daily hellos." She so wanted more than that, but baby steps for now.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel said turning to exit. "Please drive safe and sleep well."

"I will send you a text when I get home to let you know I am ok," Quinn called out to her.

"I will be expecting it shortly," Rachel smiled and turned to walk to her house.

Quinn watched her all the way to the door, drinking in evey inch of her. The sight of her turning at the door to give a final wave, brought her thoughts to Breadsticks. Just a hour before as they sat together at a table knees pushed together to allow everyone room at the table. The warmth from Rachel's legs up against her own, reminded her of Reginals. The near full body contact hug Rachel and she shared with the team still played over in her mind evertime they were close. The overpowering warmth had settled deep in her right there at the table. Unable or unwilling to move away, she had to just ride it out nodding to the conversation she was barely registering around her. Girls like sex just as much if not more than boys do. That is a phrase she didn't understand until now. She had dated several boys and never felt like this with any one of them. That is one reason she joined the Celibacy Club, the other being her father. If she didn't feel that, then she wouldn't miss it till marriage. Now life had thrown her a curve. Now she felt it daily, and always at the same time, whenever she was near or thought about Rachel Berry.

She had texted Rachel that night, and every night since. Most of the day they passed messages and pics from the internet back and forth, laughing together at breaks and lunch along with whoever was around. Quinn's sole focus was Rachel and keeping that smile around as much as possible. She included the brunette on all mall trips, social gatherings, and found the curage to ask her to join her morning runs. The friendship was strong and the conversations were intertaining and enlightening.

It seems Finn has plans on joining the Army with Puck, and Rachel is worried about her Acceptance Application to N.Y.A.D.A. She didn't get the Class Presidency she was hoping for and the disqualification for what happened at last years Reginals, left her feeling like it was lacking in significant stats to bolster her character. Quinn was sure they would be fools to deny her entry knowing who her mother was, and her many audition tapes. She watched several of the tapes with Rachel to help pick out the best perfomances. She valued Quinn's opinion and that alone made Quinn's day. But if she went to New York, Quinn would probably end up at Yale. That in itself is not the end of the world, but if she married Finn. Quinn shuddered at the thought. She woudn't stay there, he would convince her to move home or to some Army Base in Kerwhogivesafuckistan, and that would be a true trajedy. Yes, yes most Army wives stayed in the States but rational thought was leaving her brain. She had to move and soon, before the future she was looking forward too would vanish in camaflage baby onsies.

Rachel was more stressed than usual, and Quinn was doing everything she could to lighten the diva up. She had come over and brought vegan icecream. They were in Rachel's room going over a big test Rachel felt unprepared for.

"I have not studied enough for this test," Rachel was in histerics. "I am going to get a sub par grade and blow my chances at a future."

"Rae,"Quinn soothed haveing given her a pet name long ago. "You are brilliant and a straight 'A' student just like me. You are prepared for this and the little going over it we needed to do today is done. You will do fine and your grade point average will be more than acceptable to anyone who matters."

"We know who matters, but thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled knowing Quinn was trying. "I still do not think it is fair you have that nickname for me and I still have to refer to your given name.

"Well, my given name is Lucy and if you or anyone calls me that I will revert back to HBIC Quinn and no one wants that," Quinn deadpanned but the thought of someone she cared for referring to that name in any tone made her spine tighten. "My mom calls me Quinnie, which drives me a little crazy. So you will have to come up with something on your own, maybe hunny bunch, surgar pie, or some sweet shit like that."

"Smashmouth, nice one," Rachel giggled showing off that extensive knowledge of music lyrics. "Are you applying for a name change?"

Quinn laughed out loud at the subtle girlfriend reference that she couldn't sneak past music Wikipedia. If only she could just come out and say what she really wanted Rachel to call her. Subtlty and patience take too long, but damn was the ride fun. "You can call me whatever your little heart desires. I will keep it between us." That thought thrilled her, a secret between them, one Finn, San nor Brittany knew about.

Just then Rachel leaned over Quinn, and her voice got really quite and she whispered (translate to French My sweet savior).

Quinn gasped deeply unable to hold back after hearing Rachel's sensious voice speak in French. She unconsciously bit her lip and stared at Rachel's eyes begging for her to recognise the entense feeling Quinn had stirring deep inside. She wanted so bad for Rachel to dive on top of her and kiss her long, deep, and hard for two days.

Rachel stepped back over to her books, and closed them. "You are right we know this and tomorrow will be just fine.

"Ummm.. what?" Quinn asked, still trying to bring herself back down from the high she just rode up to.

"The test, you know Chemisty," Rachel said waving her textbook in the air.

"Chemisty," Quinn was getting there but still squirming in the spot she had found herself in. "Chemisty is important, building blocks and all that." Dispite all belief to the contrary, the chemisty between the two of them was working. Mostly on Quinn's underwear at the moment, but she liked the funny flirty side of Rachel.

"Hey Rae, what say tomorrow after this horrid test that has you so worked up, we have another girls night?" Quinn asked bouncing on the edge of the bed.

"Sure like the last one?" Rachel asked.

"More like the ones San, Brittany, and I used to do. My room is huge. We can pajama party it up like the cheezy rom coms where all the girls pillow fight and talk about make up."

"Oh yeah," Rachel cooed at the thought.

"It is late and you need your rest for the big test," Quinn said and thought, 'I need a cold shower and clean clothes'. "I will leave you to your nightly beauty regimen. No run tomorrow so you are well rested but I will pick you up for school. Be packed and ready, I will steal you away for the whole day and night.

"Oh a secret randevous," Rachel continued her french accent. "Everyone will be so jealous."

Quinn loved that Rachel would speak french when she was flirty, "They can be jealous if they want, I may just keep you for a while."

The test went fine just as Quinn knew it would, and everyone were in great moods by the time they reached Quinn's house. The pajamas were on and the daquires were flowing. Santana was enjoying Quinn's frustration just a little to much, and doing whatever she could to make sure Rachel and she bumped into each other often.

"What is this college brochure?" Rachel asked picking something off of Quinn's desk.

"It is for that University I told you about," Quinn perked up thinking about her origianal plan to get Rachel to go to school with her. "Barden University where they do the a cappella."

"Oh, yeah," Rachel seemed excited, "The one that Aubry calls you about."

Quinn had been talking on the phone with Aubry Posen since the Barden open house. The two blondes had a lot in common and became friends over her weekend there. "Yeah, she is really excited about their chances at Nationals this year. She told me a few of the songs in their set," Quinn hated the song list and thought it was lame, "I hope she is right."

"Are you going there instead of Yale?" Rachel asked with clear concern in her voice.

"Well, Yale is my father's alma mater," Quinn didn't like talking about him since they had their falling out. "So I could care less, it is an opertunity and I have not totally against it, but I want to do my own thing."

"Aubry really wants you to go that bad?" Rachel asked and again there was concern in her voice, unless Quinn was just hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Well Aubry is great and yes we have kept in touch, but if I go that would not be the deciding factor," Quinn said taking a drink from her daquirie.

"Well if someone would get off her ass and nail down those factors, we could all relax," Santana mumbled on the other side of the bed.

Quinn nearly choaked on her drink. She spun towards Santana and Brittany throwing the first and heaviest thing she could reach.

The pillow flew over their heads as Brittany pulled Santana down behind the bed.

"Am I missing something?" Rachel asked reaching over to calm Quinn with a full arm grab.

The contact from Rachel instantly soothed Quinn. She turned looking at Rachel so close and concerned. Rachel was easing her tension, and she so wanted to let her know there was nothing to worry about.

"Ask her you coward," Santana called from the safty under Brittany behind the bed.

Quinn spun and tried to dive over the bed. Death would be too good for the latina girl whose neck would be in her hands shortly. She didn't reach the neck in question or the bed, as Rachel who had a hold on Quinn's arm held firm. Quinn struggled for a moment before Rachel turned her back around.

"Quinn what is going on?" The concern in Rachel's voice hurt Quinn even more than Santana's betrayal.

Quinn stopped struggling and looked at Rachel. She wanted to cry. The emotional pain she was forced to confront was more than she was prepared for. However, she was Quinn Fabray and her icy exterior held out long enough for her to hold Rachel's hand and smile.

"Brittany please pummel her, I will be there to help shortly," Quinn said very calmly.

"Already got her pinned down, pumping to start soon," Brittany's voice called from the void behind the bed.

"Pummeling," Rachel corrected.

If only she knew Quinn thought with a smile.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned looking at the Quinn smiling.

"I was thinking," Quinn breathed in and out centering herself. "If you wanted more activities to pad your N.Y.A.D.A. application. You might consider going down to Barden with me for a year or two." Quinn finished looking at Rachel for any indication on her thoughts.

"You and I," Rachel started. "Go sing a cappella." Rachel stepped back from Quinn breaking the contact. Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"You were worried about your application," Quinn was pleading now. "You are worried it is lacking in activities. A national a cappella championship or two would fill in those empty spaces I know bother you." Quinn watched as Rachel thought it through. Time passed as options and multiple futures crisscrossed through Rachel's mind. "Don't decide on the spot. Think about it for a while, we still have our own Nationals to deal with. We have gotten close and I just really enjoy hearing you sing." Quinn was breathing better as Rachel looked at her with a smile finally. "I planned on asking this in an entirely different way," she cut eyes towards the two girls peaking from behind the bed, "so please just think about it."

"I will think about it," Rachel said reaching out for Quinn's hands. "It is a very intreging idea. One I had not thought about before. I had my future all planned out, but as you said a few days ago. Life has a way of throwing you a curve you didn't see coming."

"I saw it," Santana mumbled.

Quinn threw another pillow, "I will kill you where you sit!" She was not mad an at Santana, because this was San's plan from the start of the night. Trying to get sympathy from Rachel, and it was working.

Brittany was giggling uncontrollably on the floor behind the bed.

A. N. :::

So this chapter. .. . . is alot longer than I had planned. I had to make them friends, then establish the friendship. Figure out where Finn would end up, and open it up for Rachel to decide Barden or not. Is she convinced or will Quinn have to work on her some more.

I let it write itself for the most part, and Faberry was trying so hard to fly out before the actuall reveal.

As you may have guessed, I am planning on every other chapter to be from Quinn then Chloe's perspective. I love the two tortured love struck women and their perspective love interrests. Once at Barden who knows it will all blend, and may get confusing.

As always all questions answered, any imput concidered. If you like it comment and I will try to respond in a timely manner.


End file.
